Pokemon: Crimson Road
by KiraKira72
Summary: The new story of Pokemon Newbie: Destiney, who journeys off, learning as much as she can about all types of pokemon. Through her adventure, she teams up with 10 year old, Book-worm: Elvin and determined, future company heir: Lance... Full summary inside!


**FULL SUMMARY**

_The new story of Pokemon Newbie: Destiney, who journeys off, learning as much as she can about all types of Pokemon. Through her adventure, she teams up with 10 year old, Book-worm: Elvin and determined, future company heir: Lance. Together they face wanted, unwanted and unexpected foes and gain knowledge of not only Pokemon, but each other._

If this interests you, then please, read on ahead. I assure you it will be worth it. Although, if you don't like this and it doesn't spark your interest, don't flame me. I beg that you give it a chance. I'll update every chance I get.

Rated: K+ (Just in case!)

Action, Adventure, Humor, Romance, Fantasy, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or anything from it. Only (most) of the Characters.

* * *

The day began with the sound of the wild Pidgey singing to one another and the sun slowly rising up, dominating the purple horizon with its orange glow. The air filled with an early chill that could send a cool shiver down your spine, waking the mind.

The empty streets of Pallet Town soon began to fill with its citizens and their Pokemon. Many people shouted, chatted, and murmured, all starting their day with their routines.

One of the inviting homes gave off the sound of disturbance. Most of the passing strangers stopped and looked awkwardly towards the noisy home.

"I'm late! I'm late!" A voice cried in panic. The tardy girl ran down the stairs, trying hard not to trip and fall as she shoved clothing in her backpack.

"Mother, why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned as she reached the kitchen. Her mother smiled at her daughter, fixing breakfast. "You're a big girl now," Was all she said.

The hurried girl did not reply, but quickly shoved some homemade omelets in her mouth. Once her jaw couldn't open anymore, she chewed and swallowed, putting her shoes on.

"Oh, I'm late! Professor Oak must be wondering where I am!" She shouted opening the door.

"Destiney, wait!" Her mother demanded. The young Pokemon newbie paused and glanced back to her mother. She noticed her holding a piece of paper, handing it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, not even glimpsing at the words written. Her mother just smiled. "Please give it to Professor Oak, m'kay?"

Destiney nodded. "Sure, mom…I'll be back later."

Her mother giggled, "Right, right."

Destiney arched a brow. "What's so funny?" She asked, placing her backpack by the entrance. "Anyways, I'll come back after speaking to Professor Oak. Bye!"

"Ok, love you."

--

Destiney raced down a hill and back up one, passing many people, before she finally saw the roof of the giant laboratory, hiding behind a few trees. Once she reached the entrance of the building, after the sliding doors allowed her entry, she saw Professor Oak with another gentleman chatting business. The other guest was a round man, who also wore a white lab coat, indicating he worked with Professor Oak, possibly, under him. The only thing that made him stand out when compared to Oak, was his short fiery-hair.

As Destiney took a moment to catch her breath, Oak noticed her and gave a welcoming smile. "Ah, Destiney! Welcome!" He greeted.

Destiney stood tall and waved to him. "Good morning! I'm sorry I'm so late!"

"Nonsense! No need for that! It actually works out." He replied, walking up to her.

"I-it does…?"

"Indeed. You see, I'd forgotten I had an early meeting with an old friend of mine." He laughed, turning his body so it showed that he did not forget about his friend.

"Humm…?" Destiney glanced behind the Professor and smiled to the man. The man retuned the smile and walked to them.

"Why, hello there! And who might this little lady be?" The man then asked. Destiney gave the higher an apologetic look. "Ah, s-sorry! My name is Destiney. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She then said, sticking her hand out.

"Destiney? Well, Destiney, I'm Professor Arnold." He said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Arnold is paying a visit here." Professor Oak then stated.

"That's right!" He approved, "Just on my way to the Pokemon festival in Pewter City! It's held every year, and this year, it's somewhere close." He chuckled.

"Festival…?" She repeated with perplexity, "Every year?"

"Correct,"

Professor Oak then placed his hand over Destiney's shoulder, "But enough about that. Destiney, here, is about to embark on a quest."

She could see the amused look that held itself to Professors Arnold's face. "Really? That's great! The best of luck to ya, girl!"

"Oh, t-thank you!" She bowed.

Arnold then placed his hands in the pocket of his long lab coat. "Well," He began. "I should be heading off. Need to get there early," He grinned.

Oak smiled, "Of course. The best of luck with your studies,"

Arnold waved to them and walked out the doors. Destiney then glanced to Professor Oak. "So, you said you had something to give me?" She then asked.

"Ah, yes. Come this way."

She was lead to another room. The air was a bit warmer, but it still appeared like a lab. Lights flashed from buttons, which reflected off the marbled floor. Beeping sounds were heard from the computers that they had functioning with data.

"Have you heard of "Starter Pokemon" before?" The professor then asked, turning to her. Destiney shook her head no. "Can't say I have…" She replied.

She watched as he took a moment to think something over, then turn around and walk towards a large container with three pokeballs in them. She slowly followed behind. Meanwhile, Oak opened the container up, giving fresh air to the pokeballs. He then signaled Destiney to come closer and get a better view.

"Oh, pokemon!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Which pokemon do you have?"

"Destiney, do you know the three starter pokemon?" He asked sudden. Destiney gave him a look of confusion. She found it odd that he'd ask her a question like that, even though she had no knowledge of "Starter pokemon".

"N-no…" She finally said. "Who are they?"

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." He said with no hesitation.

"Oh…I see." She began looking over the shiny balls. They looked like they were in mint condition. No scratches, marks of the sort or anything.

"Since you'll be starting on a pokemon quest, I figured it was time you got your very first pokemon." He announced.

Destiney felt her eyes widen. She began wondering if she even heard him right. "Excuse me…?" She asked, staring at him blankly.

"You heard me right," He assured. "Go on. Take your pick. Any one you like."

"A-are you…serious!?" She yelled. Her high voice echoed off the walls, replaying her exact words. Professor Oak nodded. "I'm serious. You can't expect to journey off alone in the pokemon world without your own pokemon, right?" He asked.

"Well…that's true. But…this is so sudden! I'm thrilled!" She stated eyeing the pokeballs as one of them would soon be hers. The professor watched as the young teen began picking one.

"Would you like a specific one?" He then asked, breaking the silence. Destiney gave it a thought before shaking her head no. She wanted it to be random, and she believed that fate would pick for her.

Finally, after looking through each pokeball carefully, Destiney gripped her hand around the middle one and placed it protectively against her chest.

"Alright…I've made my choice."

Professor Oak nodded and stuck his hand out. "Let's see which one you've chosen." He said as she handed him her pokeball.

Soon the light which sends the Pokemon from its ball was shot, and there stood Destiney's new partner.

Destiney clapped her hands together. "It's _so_ cute!" She commented in sheer excitement.

Professor Oak placed his hand over his chin, thoughtfully. "Humm…seems like you've chosen Charmander."

They watched as Charmander eyed them both steadily then, sit on his bottom like an infant, staring off at nothing in particular.

Destiney gently approached it and knelt on her knees. "Hey there," She spoke. "I'm gonna be your new master from now on…that ok?"

She saw its bubbly eyes gaze into hers. "Eh-heh…"

"So with that," Professor Oak then spoke. "I shall set you up for your journey."

Destiney looked back to him. "You mean there's more to give me?"

"Yes,"

"Wow…thanks so much!" She smiled brightly, tilting her head a bit; oblivious that Charmander copied her movements.

After getting a couple more gadgets from the Professor, Destiney headed out the door of the building. "Oh, shoot!" She cursed. "I forgot to give him mom's letter!" She quickly pulled it out of her pockets and raced back to him.

--

After her errand, she rushed back home to tell her mother of the news, but to say good-bye until next time.

"A Charmander, eh?" Her mother asked as Destiney packet her bag up properly.

"That's correct. It's a he, fire-type, lizard-"

"-I see you've learned a lot, Destiney." Her mother cut off. Destiney shrugged, zipping her bag up. "Yes, you can say that. But it's all thanks to this bad-boy right here!" She said, pulling out her new device from her pocket.

"Oh, what is it?" He mother asked, looking at it in awe. Destiney grinned. "It's a Pokedex. Professor Oak gave it to me." She explained.

"It's neat, don't you think?"

Destiney nodded and placed the tiny red computer back in her pocket. "Well…I'm off mom." She finally said, walking to the door.

Her mother frowned and stood with her. "You really want to do this?" She asked. Destiney nodded with some guilt. "You'll be alright, right?"

Her mother nodded, placing her hand over her mouth, holding back any tears. "Promise me you'll call me once you reach the next town, alright…?"

"It's a promise!"

Giving her mother a quick hug, which held meaning, Destiney walked out the doors, starting her new journey.

--

She had been walking for sometime until she discovered she was no longer in Pallet Town. She had taken a different route, which lead to an open forest. Feeling a bit lonely, she called out her Charmander.

It stared at her, standing quite innocently. Destiney lowered herself so she was at the same eye level as the little creature.

"Charmander, would you like to travel with me for awhile?" She asked.

Charmander placed its tiny clawed hand to its mouth, almost as if it was actually thinking it over. Before Destiney could say anything, Charmander began sniffing the air.

She watched as her little friend began picking up a specific scent. "Charmander…? You can sniff out things?" She questioned, following it around as it slowly walked down the path they were taking. It soon lead her to a small lake.

Destiney stood still as her Charmander turned to her and pointed out something. "What is it?" She asked, whishing she understood its language.

Her eyes followed Charmander's chubby arm as it pointed in a direction by the lake. She soon discovered something lying near a bush, just by the cool surface.

"W-what?"

Charmander raced down the muddy road to the object. Destiney followed suit and could see minor details become clearer as they got closer.

Charmander came to a halt before its master. "…Charmander, please wait!" Destiney cried as she finally reached her energetic pal.

Charmander, once again, pointed out the object to his trainer. "Oh…? What is that?" She asked as she took a few cautious steps towards it.

The yellow creature lay there stiff and lifeless. Destiney pulled out her Pokedex and it began scanning the information.

"_Kakuna, a bug and poison type pokemon. It's only able to move slightly, but when in danger it hardens its body to protect itself."_

Destiney observed it closely. "Wow…it looks so bored."

Charmander hid behind her leg, only peeking from the side. "Well…we should continue on, Charmander. I don't think it wants to be disturbed…" Destiney suggested.

With that, Destiney and Charmander continued off down the road, out of the forest, now passing a field.

Behind the wooden fences was a herd of Tauros, all grazing at the breezy green grass, peacefully. Destiney took a moment to observe them eat away. She was beginning to enjoy the journey, seeing so many pokemon and learning about them.

Meanwhile, Charmander climbed the fence, unaware by Destiney, and sat at the top, enjoying the breeze. Destiney only glimpsed back and noticed, quickly grabbing him in her arms.

"Ah, Charmander! Be careful! What if you fell and got hurt? There are no Pokemon Centers miles from here…" She stated upsettingly. Charmander made a noise of discomfort, struggling in her arms. Destiney then placed him down awkwardly and sighed.

"Well…no point in dealing with this anymore. Shall we continue onward? I'd like to find a city, if not, a small town by sundown. Either wise, we're sleeping outside…"

Her pokemon walked off, indicating that it was way ahead of her. Destiney ran after, not before uttering under her breath, "This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?"

--

Passing a few more times through forests and long abandoned paths, Destiney and Charmander noticed a city just ahead. Destiney felt a feeling of relief flow through her as she saw the comforting lights, given off by the city.

She carefully looked to the sky and took note that the sun was just about setting, which meant night time would soon take its role. She then placed her eyes to Charmander who found entertainment with a small stick by the side of the road.

"Com'on. Let's hurry up and find a place to stay, maybe some food too!" She smiled. Charmander stopped playing with the random stick, dropped it, and followed Destiny as she paced to the awaiting city.

By the time they reached the city, it was completely dark with stars lighting the sky. Destiny held Charmander in her arms as they walked passed crowds of people. She could smell the delicious scent of different types of food, all coming from different directions.

Charmander, however, continuously stretched his tiny arms, wanting to touch the radiant neon lights and signs.

"Lets see…" She said, trying to first find a hotel. "Charmander…do you see anywhere we can stay?" She then asked, scanning around.

Charmander paused for a moment, but once that moment died, he continued his intense mission: Try and touch the flashy lights.

Destiney began walking on, figuring a hotel was further in the city. She knew she was in Viridian City, considering they passed multiple signs which read, "Welcome to Viridian City!" "Viridian Pokemon Center" and "Viridian Hot Spring"

After spending more time then she had planed to search for a hotel, Destiney found herself back where she started. The city was much too big for her to wonder off. And before she could comment to Charmander, her company was fast asleep in her arms. The poor little guy was worn-out from the long walk.

She called him back into his pokeball and walked to a restaurant near by.

Inside was filled with many citizens, but mostly tourists. They all talked loudly that Destiney was a bit glad she had Charmander back into his pokeball.

She was suddenly approached by a young girl, around the age of 9. Her blonde pigtails bounced as she walked. Destiney eyed her and noticed she wore a cute costume of a Pikachu.

"Hi there," She greeted lightly. "My name's Anna and I'll be your waitress for the evening!"

Destiney nodded with a bit of hesitation and allowed the young worker to lead her to a small table by a large revealing window. "What can I get you?" She asked.

Destiney looked through the menu. Everything was high on price and she could only afford such little at the moment…

"U-uh…I guess I'll just have a…" She paused and noticed pokemon were all over the place, eating by their master or masters. "…You allow pokemon to eat here too?" She then asked.

Anna nodded. "Oh, yes. It's a pokemon restaurant too." She giggled. Destiney felt a bit silly, but couldn't help it. "A-ah, ok…then I'll get a small plate of fries and can I get…" She began reading the menu page for pokemon. "Err, Poke-chow…?" She asked.

Anna took it more as a rhetorical question, "Right away!" and rushed off.

"O-ok…?"

She sighed, placing her head on the table. At last, the effect of walking all day was taking affect on her. She couldn't wait to find a bed and snuggle up. The very thought was making her drowsy.

"Come on, Lance!" A voice exclaimed. "Don't leave! I can't run the company all on my own!"

Destiney couldn't fight off the nosiness that overpowered in her. After all…the conversation was going on at the table right behind her back.

"I'm sorry Rey, but I've made my decision…" Another replied, also know as Lance.

"Why would you do this to me…!? I can't even make eggs without ruining them!" Rey stated in fear. Destiny could suddenly hear the sound of a chair being pushed out.

"You can handle the business…I have faith in you." Lance spoke. "Besides, now you can show father what you're made of." He added and began walking off. He passed Destiney's table, allowing her to catch the man's features.

He was young, but a few years older than her, tall, and well dressed. He had soft brown hair, and even though it was a bit spiky, it appeared neat. She also caught a quick glimpse of a small sliver earring on his ear, hiding behind a few strands of hair.

His skin, under the fancy lighting, shone quite nicely, giving an agreeable pale color to it. His dark brown eyes held an attractive mysterious look to them, but complemented his long, beige, leather coat.

"Lance, come back! Don't abandon your own blood!" Rey shouted, running after him. Now Rey appeared much wilder than Lance, but also well structured.

He had the same color hair as Lance, but his was much spikier, giving him an energetic look. His eyes were a bit lighter, at least from what Destiney could see, but nonetheless, they were related. Rey also wore much more casual clothing than Lance. He wore a black vest over a long sleeved, white shirt, and camouflage baggy pants.

"Lance!" He called out, and was out the door. Destiney couldn't help but think that they were brothers, they looked so alike, and yet so opposite.

"Here you are!" Anna said, startling Destiney a bit.

"O-oh, t-thank you…!" She said, feeling her heart race. Anna smiled and strolled off. After taking a minute to calm herself, Destiney looked to the food. It looked delicious.

"Charmander," She called, pulling out her pokeball. Charmander was already awake and eyed her in confusion.

"You hungry, buddy?" She then asked, showing him his food. Charmander's eyes lit with delight and he began eating down his supper.

Destiney laughed to herself and turned to her warm plate of fries, "To a new friendship!" She cheered.

* * *

**Please Review. I promise i'll be updating.**


End file.
